


Mixed Up - (Changkyun)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, F/M, First Meetings, Implied Sexual Content, Meeting the Parents, Racism, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Request! Changkyun takes Y/N home to meet his parents but they don't approve as Y/N isn't Korean.





	Mixed Up - (Changkyun)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight Racism? Like I guess it's microaggression of some sort. But basically people disapproving a mixed couple. Dangerous situations.

"Wait," I smiled, looking up at Changkyun. "You really want me to meet your parents? Tonight?" 

Changkyun smiled his heavenly grin back at me. "But of course, sweetheart," he said softly. "I love you and you love me and we've been together for quite some time. I think it's time they meet you." I smiled hugging him tightly. When I stepped back, my face fell a bit. "No, no no no. I already see the panic. Be who you are, I love you, they'll love you." Changkyun kissed my hands a bit.

I bit my lip. "But who I am is a little nasty," I giggled softly, kissing him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Okay, save that for your Daddy," he said. "Not mine, okay? I'm the only one who gets to see that." I gasped and bit, playfully shoving him away.

I was really nervous about meeting his parents. It meant so much to me. No boyfriend of mine had ever brought me home to meet the family. I dressed up nicely in a simple jean and fancy shirt outfit, looking cute and presentable to a family. I looked good and felt confident. However, when Changkyun rang the bell, everything left my body. So much anxiety for no reason. Changkyun was a nice man, extremely respectful, he was raised right. His parents couldn't be awful. "Kyunnie!" His mom opened the door and hugged him tightly. "How I've missed you! Your father is cooking a little bit more." I smiled at her as she turned to look at me. "Who's your friend?" She asked.

My smile fought to stay on my face. "Hi, uhm, I'm Y/N..." I put my hand out for her to shake it. She shook it loosely as I turned to Changkyun.

"Eomma," he said. "We talked about this. This is my girlfriend." He had an undetectable tone in his voice. It was almost like he was telling her to play nice.

She took a deep breath. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry, love. I'm quite tired. Won't you two come in?" We bowed slightly as we walked in. "Oh, honey, aren't you a bit cold? Your shoulders are very exposed."

Changkyun shot her a look. "Eomma," he said as if he was bothered. He took off his jacket and put it on me. "She's fine." He pulled my hair out of the jacket before taking my hand.

"Well well," Changkyun's father smiled at him as we walked into the kitchen. "How are you, son?" He asked. They carried on as if I wasn't there.

Changkyun smiled. "I'm fantastic," he said. "Appa, this is Y/N, my girlfriend."

I smiled at him, "Hi, nice to meet you, sir." I reached my hand out toward him. He shot me a small smile instead of returning the favor. Changkyun took my hand, rubbing it softly.

As we sat down, Changkyun grabbed my hand, reaching the other to grab his mother's hand. "What are you doing?" She asked, almost offended that he'd even touch both of us at the same time. 

Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows. "We always join hands and pray before we eat? Are we suddenly not Christian?" He asked, getting defensive. "Take my hand."

His mother sighed. "No," she said. "Let's just fold our hands toda-" Changkyun groaned to cut her off.

"Take my hand, mother." He said, fed up with excuses. She sighed and did so, nodding toward her husband to grab her hand. "I never lead prayer, but here we go. Let's bow our heads. I did so, and waited for his father to take my hand. "Dear Heavenly Father, we thank thee for the food that has been provided. We ask that we bless the hands that have prepared the food," Changkyun started. I looked up at his father for a second to see that his hand rested in his lap. I bit my lip as Changkyun finished saying grace. "We ask thee to bless it that it may nourish and strengthen our bodies. In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen." I glanced up for a second to see Changkyun squeeze his mother's hand, as if he was passing it on.

She sighed softly. "Father, we thank you for today and this time we're able to spend with our son and company. Lord, bless us all, in Jesus' name, amen." Very short and snarky. Alright.

"Lord, bless our family as we sit to eat, amen," Changkyun's father said as he sighed. "Your turn," he said as he butchered my name.

I don't do this. I didn't know what to say. "Uhm... L-Lord, thank you for uhm... Allowing me to be here with the one I love and letting me be with the ones he loves. And uhm... Bless tonight. Amen?" I grabbed Changkyun's hand a little harder than I meant to. I looked up to see his disappointed parents. Changkyun rubbed my hand softly before he began to plate food.

"So," his mother began. "Y/N, where did you two meet?" She asked.

I grabbed a piece of bread and a little bit of butter. "We met in our music class at the university," I said, patiently waiting for the main dish. Changkyun preached to me about being honest beforehand, so I didn't hold back anything. They already hated me and I didn't understand why. "But we didn't start talking until a frat party." 

His father chuckled a bit. "Frat parties... Those aren't the mosy ideal dating pool. Quite the easy dating pool if you ask me." I understood what he was inferring immediately.

Apparently, so did Changkyun. "Hey now, let's not start that conversation." He filled my plate for me, giving me extra attention. He could sense my mood.

"You were at a frat party, Y/N?" His mother asked. "What about your studies?"

I smiled softly, "Well, I'm notorious for having assignments done in advance, having them done in class and leaving less homework for me." She still wasn't impressed.

She took a bit of her meal for a second. "So what do you work as?" She asked.

"I'm a manager," I said. She seemed shocked that I wasn't a stripper. The conversation died down as she realized there was literally nothing bad about me. "Changkyun, where's the bathroom?" I asked, setting my phone on the table.

I shot him the glance of uncomfortable anxiety. "Uhm, go straight then head upstairs, take two lefts and it'll be on the right." I nodded, following his directions. I sighed a breath of relief as I made it to the bathroom. I fixed my makeup and hair, looking for anything wrong with me. I sighed again in defeat quietly leaving the bathroom. "So," Changkyun said. "What do you think of her?" He asked.

"Where do I begin?" His mother sighed. "Kyunnie, she's not your type. A frat party girl?" 

He sighed. "That was only on occasion, and if you didn't notice, I went to them as well." Changkyun was already over it. "She's my type," he said. "But she's obviously not yours." I silently made my way to the stairs, staying low.

His father spoke up. "Changkyun, she's not Korean. That's the problem here. She doesn't seem to be Christian either." I bit my lip, finally seeing what was wrong with me.

"Are you?" Changkyun asked. "Because you're being a shitty one right now."

His mother snapped. "Don't talk to your father that way, Changkyun," she said. 

I saw him roll his eyes. "Stop talking to and about my girlfriend like she's subhuman. Fuck, you're talking about her worse than you talked about Hyungwon. And that was the gay me." I chuckled softly to myself.

"At least he was Korean," his mother said.

My smile faded a bit. "Do I need to leave and not see you guys for about another year and a half? That's how long I've been with her. I see how you could be unaccepting of me and Hyungwon, it's against your version of Christianity to be gay or trans or what the fuck ever. But where is it wrong to be with someone of a different race? We lived in Boston for three years, did thst suddenly put you back into 1950's America?" The arguing is the thing that set me off the most. Changkyun would cry often because he missed his parents. Now, he's arguing with them and the change was them being around me.

I came downstairs, still being quiet and headed to the door. "She's not Korean or Christian, she dresses like she's gonna put out easily. I'm sorry, Changkyun but you're young, dumb and out of your realm here." His father sighed.

Changkyun scoffed. "So, now my girlfriend's a whore?" He asked. That's when I found ot convenient to leave. 

I just walked and walked aimlessly. It wasn't long before I found myself lost. I reached for my phone to try to call Changkyun but there was one problem. I fucking left my phone at his parents' house. "Goddamn it!" I screamed. I just began to walk again. If I could find a street, I could find my way home.

"Hey, pretty lady," a man said, coming up behind me. "What are you doing around this part of town?" He asked. "There aren't any strip clubs around here."

I was left speechless for a second. I was already praying that Changkyun would come find me. The moment the man rubbed up against me, a car pulled up next to us. Changkyun's car. "Hey!" He yelled, jumping out of the car. "Get the fuck off my girlfriend, you motherfucker!" Changkyun grabbed me and pulled me into him. I had wanted to cry all night and I finally did. I grabbed onto his shirt, crying. 

"Keep your her and mother out of the streets and maybe I won't," the man said, egging Changkyun on.

I shook my head, grabbing onto Changkyun's waist. "Let's go, okay? Don't do anything you'll regret. Let's go home." He nodded, opening the passenger door for me.

We were quiet up until we got inside. "I am so extremely fucking sorry for how my parents reacted, Y/N," Changkyun said, pulling me into a hug. "I love you so much and I do not care in the slightest about what they disapprove of. They have no control over this. I got you, Y/N." He hugged me tightly, trying to calm my nerves down.

I nodded, kissing him softly. "Let's go to bed. Cuddle together..." I chuckled a bit, slipping my shoes off. My hands began to work on Changkyun's buttoned up shirt. "Or not." The smirk on his face said everything as he picked me up and rushed off to the bedroom to make up for tonight.


End file.
